


romanceless office romance

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sort of comes with the territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romanceless office romance

**Author's Note:**

> {prompt: "sneaking around"} 
> 
> sex isn't particularly graphic, again. someday I'll stop being lazy.

The first time Fushimi made a slight advance on Munakata, it was taken fairly well. At the time, Fushimi wondered if Munakata even realized what the gesture had really meant, but when he noticed the way Munakata's eyes roved over his body once, slowly, like he was considering it, Fushimi realized that certainly wasn't the case. Munakata had been quite aware of the implications, then. Sometimes Fushimi wondered just how much of an act Munakata's everyday disposition was, considering the way his expression had seemed quite interested. Seemed he was more interested in sex than Fushimi might have figured. 

But he didn't make any move from there, and so Fushimi gave him another little nudge, wondering if Munakata had simply decided against it, or if he wasn't _sure_ that Fushimi really had meant it that way, or if it was something else. It was only a quick kiss, in case Munakata had decided that he didn't want to pursue that sort of relationship for whatever reason... Or at least that had been the intention. 

Fushimi was surprised instead when his Captain's hand moved to rest on his hip, not tugging him closer or anything, but also not pushing him away. Just letting him know he was welcome, perhaps. Either way Fushimi took the seeming invitation, stepping in closer and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

When it breaks, a few long moments later, Fushimi meets Munakata's gaze, only to find a bit of worry there. So he reflexively scowls, "What's that look for?"

Munakata sighs a bit, and Fushimi almost wonders if Munakata thinks this is some sort of bribe or something, but he should probably know Munakata better than that by now. When it comes to work, he only rewards effort, and wouldn't accept something like this as a means to get ahead. "Just curious how much thought you've put into this."

If it had been said with a smirk, Fushimi would have snarled something defensive back at him, but judging by Munakata's somber tone, he's not intending on teasing. Fushimi blinks a bit as he pieces it together. "What, the effect it could have on our working relationship? Doubt that'd be an issue."

Munakata shakes his head a bit, "No, not that. Just that you know if we're going to pursue anything physical, it certainly has to be kept from everyone else. Have you really thought about how annoying that might get? Aren't there already certain rumours floating around about the reason I promoted you so quickly?" 

Looks that linger a little too long, stray touches that aren't strictly necessary... Fushimi feels like they've been doing this for a while, so he shrugs off Munakata's concerns. "I've thought about it." Besides, even like this, it's still not like either one of them is asking for a relationship. Fushimi's just fine with no-strings-attached sex, and judging by Munakata's phrasing, he's apparently thinking the same. 

Or perhaps he just phrased it that way to leave things open, let Fushimi decide to take it as he wants. Either way is fine by Fushimi. After all, it's not like this has to be a one-time thing - it's just stress relief for the both of them, so there's nothing wrong with it happening more than once as long as they can both keep it that way. 

Fushimi isn't worried that either one of them will get more attached, though, in all honesty; sure, Munakata dotes on him, but it's not like there's anything more than affection there. Likewise, he actually somewhat cares about Munakata, but he's not in love with him. 

Munakata gives him a quietly considering look, like he's still not quite sure about this, so Fushimi scoffs a bit in annoyance and tugs hard on his jabot to yank him down for a demanding kiss. Now that he knows Munakata's only worried about the fact that they'll have to sneak around, he's not inclined to wait any longer. 

This time Munakata obliges, letting Fushimi dominate the kiss without even so much as trying to take it over, merely relaxing and focusing on making it feel good for the both of them. Fushimi's almost a little annoyed at the lack of fight, and so bites on Munakata's bottom lip to get a reaction, feels his King twitch slightly. 

Once the kiss breaks, Fushimi can see Munakata overthinking things again, so he huffs once more, "Look, I'm not some blushing virgin, okay? Stop hesitating. I'd rather you just fuck me." He doesn't like being treated as if he's fragile or anything, and of all people Munakata should know that. 

Munakata blinks, then sighs, then murmurs, "Fine. Don't regret it, then." 

Before Fushimi can even say that he won't, and tell him to just get on with it, Munakata's kissing him, much more thoroughly and roughly than before. It's a vast improvement from that docile facade he had going on a few minutes ago, so Fushimi slides an arm up around his neck to prevent him from pulling away, tilting his head to deepen it and dropping his other hand to start removing Munakata's clothes.

Fushimi hadn't locked the door when he'd come in, but it doesn't matter, it's past time for everyone else to be out of the office anyway. Fushimi had just been staying late to clean up _some people's_ reports - as usual - and had been handing them in. As such there's no way anyone will walk in on them like this, and once their clothes are both mostly off, Fushimi moves to hop up onto the desk, very obviously intending on making Munakata fuck him on top of it.

Munakata glances at him, chuckles just a little under his breath, and Fushimi hums, "Lube's in my coat pocket."

Munakata looks surprised for a moment, but it fades into a smirk, "You're well prepared, aren't you? Were you expecting me to give in?"

Fushimi nods lazily, "I know you pretty well, I think."

Munakata hums, noncommittally, "Indeed, I suppose you do."

Just as Fushimi expected, Munakata takes his time with the prep, stretches him out thoroughly and carefully, enough that Fushimi is actually a little agitated by the time Munakata deems him ready, because _seriously_ , he's been ready for a while now, Munakata's just being all considerate again. 

Finally, _finally_ Munakata sinks in slow, and Fushimi's not surprised to feel Munakata's hand on his cock stroking him fast and tight to keep him interested through the initial bit of pain. Pulling out is worse than pushing in, though, so of course Munakata takes that even slower, but thankfully doesn't take nearly as long to decide that Fushimi really is okay, and the pace picks up.

 _That's_ much better, that's what Fushimi was looking for - a nice rough, fast fuck. His back arches and his hips bump almost uncomfortably against the desk, and really, perhaps they should have gone to a bed, but Fushimi likes the pain. It's not like it's unbearable, or even that bad, and he's not stupid enough to lift his head since he doesn't want it to smash back down. It's just not a soft a surface as it could be.

He watches Munakata's face for a while, scowling to himself at the fact that his King's expression is still mostly calm. Sure, it's fraying around the edges a bit, and his pupils are blown wide with pleasure, but he doesn't seem to be nearly as affected as Fushimi would like. 

Perhaps next time.

This time, Fushimi eventually comes with Munakata's hand on his cock, thumb flicking over the tip, and cock in his ass, nailing his prostate hard and fast on every stroke. For a minute Fushimi almost worries that Munakata won't come from this, but the clenching and Fushimi's little involuntary moan seem to end up being enough, because he pants out a little exhale and Fushimi feels him come, squirming a bit. He'll definitely have a shower after this, but he's sure Munakata will do the same. They're both very fastidious people, after all. 

Once Fushimi catches his breath, Munakata pulls out, and they both make little noises. Fushimi doesn't dwell on it, and is thankful that Munakata seems aware that he wants to get clean and hands him a few tissues. They'll both still have showers, of course, but at least this can help with the initial feeling. 

Fushimi sits up once he feels better, and stretches. Well, perhaps Munakata had been a little too cautious and considerate at the beginning for Fushimi's tastes, but it certainly hadn't been an unpleasant experience. Felt quite amazing, actually, once Munakata stopped being so damn thoughtful.

The sneaking around is annoying, yeah, but there's already rumours around, and Fushimi doesn't really care what any of his coworkers think about him, never has. He's getting what he wants, and that's the important part, for him. 

He's feeling generous enough to give Munakata a kiss as he slides off the table and starts getting dressed again. His ass hurts, and his legs are a little shaky. 

Good.

The sneaking around will definitely be worth it, then. 

They end up sharing a shower.


End file.
